


Hellevator

by SumDumMuffin



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: “Hey Callie,” Amelia said one day, “How are you able to have lunch with Kiara if you live in the underworld and she lives in Japan?"“Oh. I live in the part of the underworld that’s under Japan,” Calliope said.“What, is there like a big elevator to hell there or something?"“Yes, exactly.”
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	Hellevator

**Author's Note:**

> [#TAKAMORI](https://twitter.com/hashtag/TAKAMORI?src=hashtag_click)

Kiara finished up her tasks for the day with excitement. And how could she not, because she was going to her wife's apartment tonight~

She pulled a large duffel bag out of her work locker and started munching on a granola bar, since she wouldn’t stop to eat on the way. It was just a short subway ride to an old part of town, where the alleyways flitted in the corner of her eyes, where reality was more flexible and edges of the world blurred when you weren’t looking at them. 

  
  
  


And at just the right spot, Kiara conjured a sigil with flame- through any magic would do- 

And a wracked iron cage appeared out of the ground. Kiara opened its door and stepped in and pushed one of the glowing circles at the edge. 

And the door to the cage closed, and it creaked and groaned as it started, very slowly, moving downwards. After 5 seconds the surface world ascended out of view and it was only roughly excavated stone beyond the cage. 

Kiara nodded and pulled out her phone, which still had reception because her service provider was magic. 

  
  
  
  


First Kiara got a few episodes of a new Netflix series out of the way. 

Then she stretched a bit and checked twitter. 

Kiara did two reps of squats and some floor exercises because even being a part-time warrior, you had to be at the top of your game. 

And then she decided to check up on her co-worker’s streams. Gura gave a shout out to her comment, but Amelia was busy raging at her teammates when Kiara left her comment. 

  
  
  


The elevator stopped, and a couple of hoplites and Vikings stepped in, on their way down. She shared a nod and a brief conversation with the Viking, before pulling out her earbuds so she could listen to some anime songs she was trying to memorize the lyrics to. 

After the other hell-bent passengers got off at the floor their restaurant was at, Kiara took that opportunity to stretch, and take a nap. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Pekora-sempai, noooooooo,” Kiara called out, at her phone, right as the Loony Toons theme song played at the end of the clip. She then checked the time and figured she had enough time to watch the full VOD it was from.

And when her phone battery started flashing the red notification, Kiara pulled one of her three backup batteries out of her travel pack, to keep her phone alive for the rest of the trip.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And when she got do the bottom floor, Kiara breathed in the stale underworld aire and purposely marched through the pallid darkness, into the tenebrous depths of the life-forsake, past the skyscrapers (Because the underworld city was, just, a city in the underworld), she made her way down a familiar path, giving her characteristic smiles and waves at the dead denizens she came across, marching alongside the damned souls in the - 

Until she got to an obsidian apartment complex in one of the residential districts. She made her way to the third floor and she knocked, twice. "Kikiriki!" 

Calliope - still in her pajamas, opened the door a crack, and then smiled. 

“Kusotori! Get in here,” Callie said. She stepped aside and waved inward. She smiled, uncharacteristically friendly-like (but Kiara knew that Callie deeply cared about her). 

“Not just because it's cold and dark, and because I don’t want my neighbors to see you,” Callie continued when Kiara just stood there and beamed. 

“Oh! Yes, of course,” Kiara obliged. 

  
  
  
  


“I like this new place!” Kiara looked around her wife’s apartment, “It’s still very cozy- and you have a lot more furniture than in your last place!

“Yeah! Now I can have guests over and it can be reasonably comfortable for them,” Callie said. 

“Well, I thought it was fine, as long as you were there,” Kiara said. She fluttered her eyelids. 

“What? That doesn't’ make sense,” Calliope stated, “If I’m there then there’s even *less* room on the bed, which took up most of the apartment already.” 

Kiara giggled. “Plus, there’s enough room to change into pajamas without one of us leaving the apartment." 

Callie made a grimace. “So I know you’re going to deliberately misinterpret this, but we’re both girls, so it's not weird.” 

Kiara visibly pondered that. “I know normally it's fine to change your clothes in front of your wife-”

Callie smushed her lips as the color rose in her cheeks. “For the  _ last time _ , we’re  _ not _ married-”

“But I'm shy!” Kiara exclaimed, theatrically.

Callies expression flattened. “Uh huh-”

“I'm really shy, especially about nudity! And besides, where I’m from, nudity is really taboo,” Kiara said. “I couldn’t even get the nerve to try to peek at you the last time…” 

“I- guess that’s better than the alternative,” Callie said. She rubbed the back of her head. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So what do you want to do?” Calliope said. “I got some cold ones, if you want.” 

“Ehhhh,” Kiara said, “I mean, you can drink if you want. I don’t really like alcohol.” 

“Oh- that’s, that’s right,” Callie smacked her forehead, “I knew that. Just, it’s been a long day-” 

Kiara smiled, understandingly, and she patted Callie’s arm. “It’s fine- that’s why I’m here! To help you unwind!” 

Callie scrunched her mouth to the side. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” She coughed. “So then, maybe, do you want to watch some anime or something?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


As the credits rolled for the episode, Calliope and Kiara shared excited laughs. Callie finished off her beer and Kiara stretched her arms above her head. 

“This was really fun Callie!” Kiara said. She stood up and stretched her back. “But, I better get going now.” 

Calliope’s grin instantly faded and she looked at the wall, “Actually, um,” she rubbed the back of her head, “You know, now that there’s enough room here, do you want to stay the night?” 

Kiara blinked, and then “Oh my gosh- are you sure?”

If Kaira didn’t know better, she might have thought Callie was trying to conceal a blush- but in retrospect, it was probably just the alcohol. “Yeah, i know its a long way back….” 

“Well, I guess I diiiidd,” Kiara eyed her duffle bag, “Bring a pair of pajamas, but that’s normal just travel bag stuff…."

Callie’s expression flattened. “You know, if you wanted to stay over, you could have just asked.” 

“No, I really mean it! I wasn’t going to ask- you know I’ll never pressure you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Kiara said. She looked right into Callies eyes until the reaper inevitably broke eye contact. 

“Well, okay then,” Callie said. “If you’re here for the night,” Callie said, “Do you want to watch the rest of the series?” 

“I’d like nothing more,” Kiara said. 

“Alright.” Callie nodded. ”Then, I’ll go ahead and get changed, then-”

And Kiara immediately turned to the wall and covered her eyes for good measure. 

She was acutely aware of the rustling Callie’s clothes, falling off her body, and then opening her clothes drawer and changing- 

There was that urge again, to maybe take a look at Callie again, what with how blase the reaper seemed to be about being naked- 

But she didn’t need to see her wife naked to know that she was beautiful, 

“Alright, I’m done,” Callie said, “In case you weren’t looking already-” 

“I wasn't!” Kiara whined, “I promise you Callie, I never looked!” 

“Oh,” Callie said, and if Kiara didn’t know better she would have thought the reaper sounded slightly disappointed. But in retrospect, that was probably just from being tired. “Alright, I can, take a short walk outside while you get changed?” 

“You’re so considerate, my wife~,” Kiara said. 

"I'm not- uuggh, whatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And soon enough, they were changed into their pajamas, and Callie had procured a bag of snacks (to share) and another beer (just for herself), and they started playing the next episode. 

And at one point, Callie’s head leaned over, against Kiara’s shoulder. 

Kiara tensed, for a second, but decided not to ruin the moment by drawing attention to it, since then Callie would have to deny it. 

And Callie was so hardworking, and she was already taking time out of her busy schedule to make time for Kiara, so it made sense that the reaper would fall asleep three episodes later. 

So as gently as she could, Kiara carried Callie down to her bedroom, to gently tuck her under 

So Kiara carried her up to the bedroom and gently covering her under her skull-themed blankets. 

And Kiara smiled into Callie’s peaceful sleeping face, and gently brushed some of her elegant pink hair out of her eyes

Before heading back to the living room to climb back in the still-warm sheets, to binge Netflix for a few hours before herself falling asleep. 

  
  
  


And when Kiara awoke, Callie was on the futon with her. 

“Uhhhh-” Kiara said- 

And Callie immediately awoke, and sat up.

She blinked. 

And looked at Kiara-

And then down at herself-

And then her face started turning beat red-

And she jumped out of the bed and faced the wall. 

“I- I thought I offered you the bed, since you’re a guest,” Callie said. Her voice cracked a little. 

Kiara played back the events of the previous night in her head. “Did you?” 

“I now realize that I forgot to do so,” Callie said. She coughed. “But that's why when I went to the restroom in the night, I went to the futon.” 

“I see.” Kiara said. 

“Don’t read into it.” Callie turned her head, briefly, before immediately turning back to the wall. 

Kiara stifled a giggle. “Well, did you have a good sleep, my wife?” 

“I- did, yes.” Callie grunted, still at the wall. 

“I'm glad I was comfortable~” Kiara teased. 

“I- supposed you were.” Callie said. She coughed again. “You’re very warm.” 

“Comes with being a phoenix!” Kiara winked, even though Callie wouldn't see. “Just call me your house-warming present.” 


End file.
